yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
EP074
Country Folk'll Try Anything Once: The Electronics Store (Japanese: コマさんといく ～はじめての家電量販店～ Komasan to Iku ~Hajimete no Kaden Ryōhan-ten~), Make Vroom for Lil' Swirlie (Japanese: クロがきた！ Kuro ga Kita!), and Robonyan... Type-F! (Japanese: ロボニャンF型あらわる！ Robonyan Efu-gata Arawaru!) is the 74th episode of the anime series. Summary Komasan visits and electronics store. Komasan hangs out with his roomba, Lil' Swirlie. Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, confront Snottle again with Robonyan, and the guys meet Robonyan F. Plot Country Folk'll Try Anything Once: The Electronics Store Make Vroom For Lil' Swirlie Having come back from the electronics store, Komajiro is surprised at Komasan's new automatic vacuum cleaner he got for himself to ride on. He takes it home and eventually grows to it, naming him Lil' Swirlie and even sleeping with him in bed. The next day, Komasan decides to go out with his Lil' Swirlie to a park. He dazes into the summery nature of the park, leaving the roomba to wander off to somewhere. Later on, Komasan is shocked to have find that Lil' Swirlie is gone. He tries to search all over town, even in the shopping promenade, but with no avail. When he comes home later at night, he tells Komajiro about how Lil' Swirlie has gone missing. Suddenly, Komasan notices something at the door, which turn out Lil' Swirlie and a ton of other roombas lining up to stay at their home. Komasan is happy about this, since it would keep the place clean. Robonyan... Type-F! A meteor is about to hit Earth as a group of space scientists are unable to destroy it using a missile. Meanwhile, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan have another encounter with Snottle. Nate decides to call on Robonyan who uses his laser beam to turn Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan invisible so that they can pick their nose without any embarrassment in public, much to their disappointment about the plan. Suddenly, everyone hears a voice and Robonyan F comes through a time portal. F manages to save the day by launching mini missiles that fire into Nate and the gang's nose and clears out all of the snot causing Snottle to flee. Robonyan, disappointed, challenges F to a competition for firing missiles and making chocobars, both with F winning. Suddenly, Robonyan detects the meteor from earlier and F reveals that he came back in time to save the past and flies off. Nate fears about F's plan and Robonyan explains that F will explode if he manages to hit the meteor heading towards planet Earth. F sacrifices his life to save the planet and Robonyan calls him his hero. The next day, as Nate was pondering about Robonyan F, Robonyan appeared, having upgraded himself to Robonyan F. Characters Humans * Nate Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Robonyan F * Robonyan F (original/debut) * Komajiro * Snottle Summoned Yo-kai * Robonyan (last summoning with the first Yo-kai Watch and last summoning unupgraded) Quotes * "Crack-a-lacka-boom-boom" - Robonyan F (original) Dub Differences * Bikkuri-Camera Odokyu, which is a parody of BIC Camera was changed to "Radio Hack", a parody of the former American electronic chain called Radioshack. * Most of the Japanese signage inside the electronics store have been painted over. * The "whack" pun was changed to "Crack-a-lacka boom-boom!", a lyric from the Gera Gera Po Song. ** That line is considered to be a joke among fans after Joey D'Auria made fun of it on his Twitter feed. Errors * The Large Exporb under the vending machine looks smaller than usual. Trivia * This is the last time Nate summons unupgraded Robonyan. * This is the first time a Yo-kai actually is implied to have died, despite them already being dead in the first place. ** This is further expanded in episode 88 where Slicenrice explains about how a Yo-kai dies. * Some 10-Cent Gum can be found when Komasan looks under the vending machine. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes